


Teddy Lupin Falls in love

by wholockiangirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1372387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholockiangirl/pseuds/wholockiangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy falls for the new girl</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Platform 9 3/4 & The new girl

Teddy's POV

We arrived at Kings Cross at 10.45. Gran found a trolly and loaded my trunk onto it, then handed the trolly to me with a look that said it's your trunk, you push it,

I smile at her and take the trolly, she she smiles back at me then walkes through the barrier on to the platform. I follow.

I push my trolly through the barrier and turn it towards the train that is when I see her.

She is standing about two feet away from me and she is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. wow she is gorgeous I start to think as I watch her pick up her trunk and carry it onto the train.

Then my vision is blocked by my grandma who has stepped in front of me and started waving her hand in front of my face "Teddy wake up" she says " I know that Victorie is over there but can you stop staring at her and listen to me"

These words pulled me out of my dase and I think what the hell are you doing Teddy you are dating Vic you shouldn't be eying up other girls, even if they are as gorgeous as that one.

I hadn't even noticed Victorie as I was too busy staring at the new girl "sorry gran" I mumble.

"it's ok dear now come on get on the train" she helpes me with my trunk kisses me on the cheek and waves as I board the train then disapperates.

Once on board I wander absentmindedly to the prefects carrage and walk in only to find that McGonagall is there with all the other prefects and head girl and boy.

It dosen't suprise me to see that Scorpius Malfoy is a Slytherin prefect, but what does suprise me is that the girl I had seen on the platform is sitting beside him looking very nervous, I sit down then pat the seat next to me indicating that she can sit there if she wants to, she moves into it and grins at me.

Then McGonagall coughes and says " I bet you are all wondering what I am doing here, well as you have probably noticed we have a new student, her name is Viola Denison and she is a transpher from Miami Magic Acadamy and as she was a prefect at her own school and in the house that is their aquvilant to Gryffindor I have therefore decided as headmistress and head of Gryffindor house to instate her in that house and make her prefect aswell"

She stops for breath then lookes at me "which means Teddy that as you are the other Gryffindor prefect, you will have to look after her and show her the ropes can you do that"

"yes professor" I reply

"good" she starts to address the whole compartment again " ok off you go and patrol the corridors"

Everyone exept Viola and myself leaves.

When the door closes behind Scorpius, I turn to face Viola and realise that she is even more beautiful close up.

I hold out my hand and say "Hi I'm Teddy Lupin, it is really nice to meet you"

"like wise" she replies in a strong American accent that makes me quiver, even more so when she takes my hand and shakes it saying "I'm Viola Denison and as I said it is nice to meet you to"

I smile at her and ask "what is Miami Magic Acadamy Like?"

"great" she replies "it is a fantastic school, but as my dad's job got transphered to London I had to leave and transpher to Hogwarts, now can I ask you a question?"

"sure, what do you want to know?" I ask

"what is Hogwarts like?"

"great fun, do you play quiddich?"

"yeah, I am chaser, do you play?"

"yeah I'm a chaser on the Gryffindor team or at least I was last year I will have to try out again this year, why dont you join me?"

"yeah ok, who are the other team members?"

"well last year the three chasers were my girlfriend Victorie Weasley, a girl called Ashley Lee and myself, the beeters were two idiots called Tony and Taylor Scott, the seeker was James Potter and the captain and keeper who is the same this year is a guy called Todd Wood"

"cool" replys Viola

"well" I say as I stand up "would you like to meet my friends and girlfriend?"

"yeah ok" replys Viola and she smiles at me, I smile back at her and lead the way out of the compartment and along the passage to Victorie's usuall compartment, as we walk down the train I cant help looking at Viola and notacing how her lovely long red hair bounces as she walks.

When we arrive at Victorie's appartment I slide open the door, walk over to Victorie and kiss her then say " Vic meet the new girl Viola Denison and Viola meet my girlfriend Victorie Weasley"

Victorie stands up walks over to Viola holds out her hand and says " nice to neet you Viola"

"like wise" replies Viola as she takes Vitorie's out streached hand, when I look at the two of them standing there holding hands it makes me feel strange as I like Victorie but I also think that Viola is hot.

I smile at the two of them then say "come on Viola plenty more people to meet" I kiss Victorie goodbye and lead the way out of the compartment to the one that me and my friends usually inhabit and sure enough they are there, so I go in and say "hey guys meet the new girl Viola Denison, Viola meet my friends"

I smile at her then start to point them out " the one nearest the window is my best mate Jamie Harper" I point to the guy beside the window who has spikey blonde hair and brown eyes, then to the guy next to him " and the one next to him is Tom Jordan"

Tom has Black hair blue eyes and very dark skin. I smile at Viola then continue " and finaly that ginger twat over there is Xander Cartright"

The guys all say "hey Viola"

"hey" she replies, just as Jamie mouths "she is hot" to me ,I smile at him while thinking yeah mate I know that she is, god I would love to kiss her right now. but no I must remember that I am With Victorie, god what is wrong with me? why is this girl making me feel like this?, she can't possibly be part veela like Vic, can she? no that is not possible as she is a red head not a blonde.

I am yanked from my thoughts by Jamie saying " Teddy mate come back to earth and get changed, we are nearly there"

I nodd and start to change as do the other three then we realise that Viola is in our comparment and stop striping off.

She however laughs at us and says "hey guys dont worry I'm used to guys stripping off in front of me as I have three brothers so dont worry carry on getting changed" and with that she starts to get changed and we all think well if she isnt shy about changing in front of us why should we be about doing it in front of her and with that we too start to get changed.

By the time we all have our robes on we have arrived at Hogsmede station. I glance absentmindedly out of the window at the station and see Viola reflected in the glass, she is tying her long hair back with a red bobble that has a red flower attached to it.


	2. The First week Back

Teddy's POV

Once all the students are seated in the Great Hall, the doors open and Hagrid leads the new first years inside, they look really nervous I cant belive that five years ago I was standing in that same spot waiting to be sorted. I glance down the Table at Victorie who is sitting with James Potter and Hugo Weasley her cousins, she winks at me then blows me a kiss, I blow one back to her, then glance to my right to see Viola staring at the new students with great interest.

I smile at her and she smiles back. Just as McGonagall stands and walks to the stool that contains the sorting hat and starts to speak " we will procede with the sorting in a moment but first I would like you to all welcome another new student, who has just joined us her name is Viola Denison and she is a transpher from Miami Magic Acadamy" she looks over at Viola and says "please stand up so that everyone can see you" Viola stands and McGonagall smiles at her then says " ok this is Viola, now I hope that you will all make her feel welcome"

There is a general murmer of agreement and that seems to satisfy McGonagall as she indicates to Viola that she can sit back down, which she does and McGonagall turns her attention back to the new first years and says "when I call out your name you will come forward, sit on the stool and place the hat on your head"

When all of the students have been sorted the feast begins, once that is over McGonagall stands once more and starts to address the students as she normaly does and according to my god father Harry Potter in the same way that Albus Dumbledore once did.

"to our new students welcome and to our old hands welcome back, I will once again remind you that the forest is out of bounds" she looks over at the Potter and Weasley children as she says this glares at them then continues "also there are more things on the list of items banned from the school the full list which now consists of over a thousand items is pinned to the door of Mr Filch's office"

She pauses for breath then says "would the prefects please lead the way back to the common rooms, fifth year prefects are in charge of the first years" as soon as she has finished speaking and sat down I nudge Viola and say " come on that's us"

We both stand up on a bench and I shout "all Gryffindor first years stay seated untill everyone else has gone" they all stay rooted to their seats and when all the other Gryffindors have gone Viola and I walk over to them , I smile at them and say " Hi I'm Teddy Lupin and this is Viola Denison"

"hello Teddy and Viola" they choras

I smile at them again and say "ok follow us and we will lead you to the Gryffindor common room" they all stand and follow Viola and myself out of the door, when we are in the main entrance hall I link my arm through Viola's and whisper in her ear " just follow my lead, and stay linked into me then you cant go wrong"

"ok" she whispers back and smiles at me. I smile back at her then lead the way up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room.

When we get to the Fat Lady I say to the first years "this is the entrance to our common room and the password is Fliperty Jibbit" just as I say this the Portrait swings open to reveal the common room.

"how did you know the password?" asks Viola

"this" I reply as I pull a small pice of parchment out of my pocket "the head boy put this in my pocket"

"oh I see" replies Viola as she stands aside to let the first years enter the common room, once they are all inside I show them to their dormitories by pointing up the stairs, then colapse onto the sofa in frount of the fire and Viola colapses down beside me.

The next morning I wake up early and head down to the common room, to find that Viola is allready there. I walk over to her and ask "what are you doing up so early? it is only just gone quater to eight"

"Couldn't sleep, how about you?"

"same, do you want to go and get breakfast?"

"yeah ok" she replies as she stands up, we walk out of the common room and once we are ouutside she links into me and we walk down to breakfast together.

We have been sitting there for about fifteen minuets when the Potter and Weasley brigade arrives, Victorie sits down beside me and smiles at me, then James and Hugo yell " hey Teddy mate" across the table

"hey you two" I reply just as McGonagall arrives to give us our time tables. When she has handed them all out I turn to Victorie and ask " what have you got first?"

"Herbology" she replies "how about you?"

"double History of magic"

"poor you" she says grinning.

I lean over to her and whisper "say hi to Neville for me"

She nods then stands up and says "well I had better get down to the green houses" she turns to her cousins and says"come on you two lets go"

"ok Vic hold your horses" reply James and Hugo together as they stand up.

Victorie leads the way out of the great hall but pauses at the door and calls back " bye Teddy. bye Viola, see you both in the common room later"

"bye Victorie see you later" we both reply

When the three of them have gone I turn to Viola and say " we had better go to if we want to get a seat at the back"

"ok" she replies and stands up, we walk out of the door side by side, I link into her and lead the way up to History of magic. Once we are in the class and seated at the back Viola asks "does Victorie not have the same subjects as you?"

"no" I reply " she isn't even in our year"

"oh I see, what year is she in?"

"third"

"she looks alot older than thirteen" says Viola

"I know" I reply "but she is only a third year, it is probably her Veela blood that makes her look older than she acually is"

Viola looks shocked for a moment then says "she is part veela"

"yeah, why?"

"so am I"

"what?" I gasp " you cant be? I mean I thought that all veela were blonde"

"well you thought wrong, my great grandma was a veela, my grandma was half veela, they were both blonde, but my grandma married a read head and my mother inherited his read hair and I inheraited it from her"

"Oh I see" I reply "I thought that you must be part veela as you are too beautiful, not to be"

She blushes then says "thanks Teddy" just as the rest of the class starts to enter the room.

Jamie walks over to where Viola and I are sitting and plonks himself down on the spare seat beside me, just as professor Binns enters the class room in his usual way throUgh the black board.

By the time the first hour is over we are all practically asleep, Viola's hand his lying on her open book and I am really tempted to grab hold of it but I resist the temptation, then she starts tapping her fingers, after a while the noise starts to annoy me so I say "stop it Viola"

"stop what?" she asks

"tapping, you are driving me insane"

"I don't know what you mean" she teases "I'm not tapping"

"yes you are" I reply

She laughs while still tapping her fingers, I smile at her , place my hand over hers and say "please stop it"

"ok I will if you let go of my hand"

I move my hand and she picks up her quill and starts to doodle on a peice of parchment and by the end of the lesson she has drawn all sorts of Disney and Universal / Waner Bro's characters, she is just putting the finishing touches to Woody Woodpeaker when professor Binns signals that it is the end of the lesson by putting down his notes and leaving through the black board.

Jamie and I stand up so does Viola, then Jamie turns to me and asks "what have you got next Ted?, I have Ancient Runes"

"Divination" I reply as we leave the classroom, with Tom and Xander traling along behind us, when we get to the end of the corridor Jamie and Tom disappear off to Ancient Runes and Xander dashes of to Arithmancy, leaving Viola and I comleatly alone, I turn to her and say "come on up to North tower we have have dosey Trawlayney this year"

She laughs and replys "who?"

"professer Tralawney" I say as I slip my arm through hers " that is what we call her, as she is really dosey sometimes"

"ok"

"come on and ignore the picture of Sir Codugan the mad knight, he challenges anyone who passes"

"Ok I will" replies Viola as I lead the way to N`orth tower, where we find the ladder waiting for us. I climb up first and Viola follows me, once we are in side I make my way to the back and flop down onto a poof and Viola drops down onto the one beside me, I smile at her as she takes tha drawing that she did during History of Magic out of her bag. I look at it then say "wow that is amazing you really are a fantastic artist Viola"

"thanks Teddy" she replys with a smile.

"your welcome" I reply "the quiddich tryouts are on thursday afternoon are you going to tryout?"

"if you are" she says still smiling

"I am" I reply as Tralawney appears.

She sits down in her winged arm chair and says "this year we will be studdying the orb"

"the what?" asks Scorpius Malfoy

"the orb, my dear or to you the crystal ball" replys Tralawney

"oh right, well why didnt you say that in the first place?" says Scorpius

"because my dear" replys Tralawney " the crystal ball is its more common name the correct name is the orb"

"right" say Scorpius sarcasticaly but Tralawney ignores him.

After about five minuets of glancing in the crystal ball or orb infront of me and seeing nothing but fog, I turn to Viola and ask "can you see anything?"

"no just fog, how about you?"

"same" I reply and we both start laughing.

By the time that Thursday afternoon arrives Viola and I are getting along really well. As we walk down to the quiddich pitch with Victorie and the rest of the team from last year I start thinking about what it would be like to play chaser along side both Victorie and Viola if all three of us get on the team.

We arive at the quiddich feild to find Todd already there with the ball box and a gang of hopefulls, " ok I am only going to hold tryouts for one chaser aand two beaters as I recon that James was a good enough seeker so he can stay also Teddy and Victorie you were exellent chasers so I am keeping you as well, and as Ashley has resigned from the team we need another chaser" he says as he paces around the box.

When he eventually finishes talking the tryouts begin, starting with the beaters, and after ten minuets Todd decides that Tony and Taylor were the best so he puts them back on the team. Then starts on the chaser tryouts, they go on for about fifteen minuets but eventually he decides that Viola was the best and dismisses all the others, once they are all gone he insits on a traning session, so it is getting dark by the time we head back up to the castle (by we I mean, Victorie. James, Viola and myself) .

When we get to the common room Victorie waits untill James has gone up to the boys dormitories before kissing me goodnigh, when we break appart she says "night Teddy"

"night Victorie" I reply as she turns to face Viola and says

"night Viola"

"night Victorie" replies Viola, they high five each other then Victorie heads off to bed leaving me alone with Viola, we colapse down on to the sofa and stay there for about fifteen minuets before eventually retireing to bed.


	3. Viola and The Bludger

Teddy's POV

We have been back at school for a month and the quiddich season has just started, so every evening that isn't devoted to prefect duties is taken up by quiddich practice the reason for this is because Todd is not only quidich captain but also a prefect.

Then eventually after hours and hours of practice it is time for our first match against Slytherin. On the morning of the Match I wake up early and head down to the common room, five minuets later Viola and Victorie join me closly followed by James and Todd who glances round at us all and says "I cant be bothered to wait for the dosey Scott twins as I am starving and want my breakfast" with that he marches out of the common room and we all follow him.

The twins don't join us for another fifteen minuets and by then it is almost time to head down to the quiddich pitch, so they stuff two slices of toast into their mouths and follow the rest of us down to the pitch. Once everyone has arrived Madame Hooch appears, she places the box of balls on the ground and kicks it open then says "captains shake hands" Todd and the Slytherin Captain shake hands and then we are off.

Viola imedaiatly gets the quaffle races to the goal with it and scores, by the time the score is ninty ten to us the Slytherins are starting to get violent especially the beaters, they have started belting bludgers at any Gryffindor chaser that passes them, they both nearly hit me twice but I manage to dodge out of the way so the move on to Victorie, she only narowly avoids getting hit by a bludger hit at her by Scorpius Malfoy, however the bludger that misses her smacks Viola square in the elbow. She dosent look at her arm but bravely carries on to the goal with the quaffle, then throws it in with her good hand and scores one hundred ten to Gryffindor.

Yeah well done Viola I think and I cant help staring at her as she cheers with delight, then looks at her shattered arm to see that it is pouring with blood, she grips her broom harder with her good hand and flys to the ground. I follow her just as the whistle blows and James starts waving the snitch in the air, WE HAVE WON.

Viola lands and I land beside her just as she gets off her broom and starts to faint, I rush over to her and grab her before she hits the ground, she looks up at me and I realise for the first time how green her eyes are they are like deep green pools that you could easily loose youre self in, I am starting to drift into a dase again but Madame Hooch pulls me out of it by saying "Lupin please take her to the hospital wing"

"ok Madame Hooch" I reply as I pick up both mine and Viola's brooms, then take her arm.

When we get to the hospital wing Madame Pomfry Fixes her arm imedatly then says "I would like you to stay in over night just to be on the safe side"

"ok" replys Viola as she takes the pjammas that Madame Pomfry is holding out to her and gets changed behind the curtain.

As soon as she is changed she climbs into bed, just as the rest of the Quiddich team arrive. Todd sits down on the bed and says "are you ok Viola"

"yeah I'm fine,thanks Todd" she replys

"good,good" Todd says in a way that really makes me feel weird, maybe I am jelous of the attention that he is paying her. No that cant be it.

The team has been in the hospital wing for twenty minuets when Madame Pomfry throws them out.

I however hang back under the pretence of asking Madame Pomfry if I can have some asprin, but as soon as the door has closed behind Victorie, I turn to her and ask "can I stay with her tonight Madame Pomfry?"

"I don't know Teddy, I don't normally let people other than the patients stay over night"

"please" I beg

"ok just this once"

"thank you Madame Pomfry" I say as I sit down on the bed beside Viola, Madame Pomfry smiles at usthen retires to her own bed and closes the door, once that is done Viola turns to face me and very carmly and softly "you dont have to stay with me Teddy, I will be fine on my own"

"I know I don't have to Viola but I want to" I reply as I gase into those deep green eyes of hers and start thinking she is such an intense person and I would really like to get to know her better, but I must remember that I am taken, focus Teddy focus. 

She pulls me out of my thoughts by saying "are you sure what about Victorie?"

"what?" I mumble still gaseing into her eyes

"I said" she replys waving her hand infrount of my face "are you sure that you want to stay with me?, what about Victorie?"

"I will just tell her that I had an injury too and Pomfry said that I had to stay the night aswell"

"fair enough, night then" she turns away from me and lays her head down on the pillow I lie beside her for a moment then whisper "Viola" she turns to face me so that our faces are only centimeters away from each other, she looks at me curiously before saying "yes Teddy"

"I don't remember what I wanted to say" I reply as I gase at her, she smiles at me says "oh" then pouts at me and I realise for the first time what lucious full lips she has and I find myself thinking I wonder what it would be like to kiss those lips and have them kiss me back, how I would love to kiss her right now. 

She pulls me back to reality by saying "penny for your thoughts Teddy, you were miles away"

"sorry" I reply

"its ok don't worry" she says as she streaches her arms above her head and yawns loudly, as she does so a gap appears in the pjammas that she is wearing and I see her chest, I can't help noticing how formed she is compared to Victorie and find my self drifting into thought again this time I see images of Viola naked as thes images get more and more vivid something clicks inside my brain and I realise that I am falling in love with her. This causes me to come out of my dase, to see her looking at me curiously "whats wrong?" she asks

"nothing" I reply "absolutly nothing, lets get some sleep"

"ok then night Teddy, come under the covers so you stay warm"

"ok" I reply as I take off my shoes and slip under the covers beside her, she kisses my cheek then rolls over and almost imediatly falls asleep. I slip my arm around her and snuggle into her smiling at the fact that she kissed me even if it was only on the cheek.

The next morning Madame P comes in just as I am waking up, she smiles at me then says "come on get up and go and get your breakfast"

"ok" I reply as I swing my legs out of the bed and start to pull my shoes back on, then rush into Madame P's office as Professor McGonagall comes in to the hospital wing carrying Viola's uniform.

As soon as she has gone I leave the office and wait untill Viola is dressed before saying " lets go so we can get down to breakfast before everyone else" By everyone I mean Victorie and her cousins.

"ok" she replys and walks out of the door, I follow her , once I am level with her I slip my arm through hers


End file.
